pernfandomcom-20200213-history
List of characters in Dragon Riders: Chronicles of Pern
Clear Endeavour * An unnamed male - Captain. * An unnamed child - Galley boy. *Natty - Cabin boy. Fort Hold *Gralt - Lord Holder of Fort Hold. *Lamrat - Fort Lord's assistant. Fort Hold interior *Anne - kitchen (easter egg dialogue). *An unnamed man - Drudge. *Fandel - Trader. *Grathol - Trader. *Holly - kitchen. *Jak - Chef cook. *Janeth - Carpenter. *Larin - Sculptor. *Lyntikka - Glow drudge. *Narak - Harper. *Narska - Drudge. *Purvis - Tap drudge. *Ralliss - Drudge. *Tolwin - Carpenter. *Tregard - Workman. *Tyrolla - Drudge. Fort Hold exterior *An unnamed man - Beast holder. *Archen - clothing stall gather. *Arrie - Food stall gather. *Borl - Gather barman. *Carrick - Trader. *Daize - Daughter of Sanell and Kastalla. *Derna - Trinket stall. *Dorn - Craftmaster. *Faran - Cart owner. *Huwell - Archery Champion. *Joliad - Pottery stall. *Jolliffe - Archery boastful. *Kastalla - Mother of Daize. *Keela - Child. *Levitt - Trader second. *Malorien - Miner, drunk. *Mantaran - Archery skilled. *Manwor - Trader leader. *Natty - Pickpocket. *Neelet - Archery Organiser. *Ollerth - Trader. *Parlan - Clothing stall gather. *Perella - Customer. *Sanell - Father of Daize. *Skarn - Weaver. *Skjald - Harper. *Stephe - Trader. *Systra - Drudge. *Taolousien - Miner, drunk. Fort Weyr *Nalaya - Weyrwoman at Fort Weyr (deceased); dragon queen Morath (Seventh Pass). Upper level *V'kai - Weyrleader at Fort Weyr; dragon bronze Sothoth. *K'ron - Fort Wingleader *S'bor - bronze Yugoth *K'tan (Seventh Pass) - Branth (Seventh Pass) and Wingsecond. *J'cob - bronze Niggurath and Trainer. *D'kor (Dalkor) - dragonrider at Fort Weyr; dragon bronze Zenth. *F'ben - brown Nyarleth. *L'tul - brown Nikolath. *S'lon - brown Gonuth *T'men - brown Katath *B'rak - blue Henth. *N'eth - green Azoth *Lytah - green Natoth. *V'hul - green Piath. *Holly - HeadLibrarian. *Lockenn - Librarian. *Kevan - Scribe. *Emmara - Tapestry weaver. Lower level *Rowarth - Drudge by kitchens. *Horlas - Kitchen Drudge. *Tom Keeting - Head Chief. *Roma - Cook Assitant. *Urik - Drudge with Food. *Mullen - Lost child father. *Gillian - Lost child mother. *Dorn - Craftmaster. Weyrbowl *Jillan - Gate keeper. *Syllia - Drudge in Hatching Grounds. *Helan - Girl. *Jax - Boy. *Hal - Workman. *Jim - lost child. *Perry - Trader. *Kendrick - Book keeper. *Ramalla - Book keeper's daughter. *Miller Harper Hall *Salyn - Harper Headwoman. *Tinossi - Harper teacher. *Seph - Harper student. *Yallin - Harper scribe. * An unnamed female - Dining Drudge. * An old unnamed female - Dining Drudge. *Moragol - Dining Drudge. *Kurn - Lazy student. *Malan - Harper Weyrwoman cousin. *Limorad - Harper craftman. *Fin - runner. Healer Hall *An unnamed guard. *Cruften - Sick Patient. *Emrik - Informative drudge. *Hered - Teacher husband. *Jazon - Masterhealer. *Merrick - Journeyman healer. *Roth *Siral - Sick trader. *Sygull - Drudge healer store. *Tratol - Drudge tending sick. Ista *A Dolphin * An unnamed villager - Drudge. * An unnamed male - Fisherman. * An unnamed male - Fisherman. *Belan - Nalaya's ex lover before becoming Weyrwoman. *Doorin - Weyrwoman brother in law. *Drakk - Herdbeastmaster. *Faran - Cart Owner. *Fillan - Gambling sailor. *Guridge - Knife sailor. *Hammit - Fisherman. *Janifer - Potential Weyrwoman. *Jorak - Herdbeast sailor. *Jake - Bar customer. *Jurinor - Sailor. *Keela - Lost couple girl. *Manwor - Trader leader. *Maria - Sick bockles wife. *Matrice - Land lady. *Neelat - Wary customer. *Roem - Potential Weyrwoman. *Round - Sick girls father. *Terrol - Shop Owner. Unkown Weyr *H'tem - dragon brown *K'larn - dragon green arrange later *Bennett *Boralen *Brona *Carrick *Cruften - sick man *Daeril *Daize - child, has toy dragon called "Frath" *Doorin *Drakk *Drenth *Druse *Emily Boll *Emmara *Emrik *Fandel *Faran - herdbeast trader *Fern - daughter of Gannell *Fillian *Flick *Foral *Forn - smith *Gamut *Gannell *Gethen *Gillian *Gladeril *Govan - smith? *Grathol *Guriol - Possibly fictional *Guy - Craftsman, forger and stonemason. *H'ram *Hal *Hammit *Harat *Harrow *Hela *Hellion *Hered *Holin - gang leader? *Holly *Horlas *Hurip *Huwell *Jak Keeting - brother to Tom. *Jake *Janeth *Janifer - Weyrwoman candidate. *Jillan *Jim *Jolliffe *Jorak *Joseph - husband Loretta *Jurinor *Kallior *Kastalla - mother of Daize *Kelli *Kendrick *Keriil (Kerill) *Kevan *Kilimi - Weyrwoman candidate. *Kiristi *Klay *Klor - smith *Laria - sister to Keriil. *Larin - sculptor *Lear *Levitt *Limoriad *Loretta *Lyntikka *Malan *Malorien - miner *Mantaran *Mantrell - sister of Nalaya, wife to Doorin, daughter Janifer *Manwor - herdbeast trader *Maria - wife Siral, Weyrwoman candidate. *Matrice *Matroll - mother of Nalaya *Merrick *Mianna *Mishra *Moragol *Moreta *Moira - daughter Keriil and Hellion. *Mullen - father to Jim. *Narak *Narska *Natty - Thief? *Neelet *Nisan *Ollerth *Perella *Perry - *Purvis *Ralf *Ralliss *Ramalla - Weyrwoman candidate. *Rellat *Roem *Rom *Roma *Rowarth *Salyn *Sam *Sanell *Saror *Seph *Seran *Siral - sick man *Sorian *Stephe *Surrik *Sygull *Syllia *Sytra *T'lor *Tarrie *Terrol *Tolwin *Tom Keeting *Torric - possibly Toric, and an inconsistency. *Tratol *Tregard *Urik *Yuse